


On the Edge

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EB: so, dave.<br/>EB: got your eye on anyone?<br/>TG: you</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider. You've just confessed your love to your best bro. And now you're on the edge, both literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're on the edge, both literally and figuratively.

The rooftop asphalt is practically melting the soles of your sneakers, the sun beating down on your pale, freckled skin. There's not a single cloud in the sky on this perfect day.

Perfect. Right. Just fucking perfect.

Just minutes ago you'd been talking to your best bro, your unrequited love, John Egbert. It wasn't different from any other day. You two were throwing banter back and forth (TG: come on dude just admit it EB: no, dave! i don't have a mancrush on nic cage!) like you always did. Then out of nowhere, John asked you if you had your eye on anyone.

And for some fucking insane reason, you told him the truth.

It wasn't some huge, crazy confession, only one word. "you". He didn't reply for a long time, giving you more than enough time to lose your shit, screaming profanities at yourself and punching the wall until your knuckles bled. When he finally replied, what you got in return for your admitted feelings was:

_EB: what the fuck?_

That's how you ended up on the roof, looking down at the traffic from atop your apartment complex. Your heart was pumping not only blood but also pain and hurt and sadness. Your have a throbbing headache now, one that won't seem to cease. Of course you were expecting him to reject. But you didn't expect it to hurt that much. Oh no, you weren't expecting what felt like a knife in the chest, stabbed in again and again to make sure you'd never recover.

You take off your shades and experimentally drop them off the side. You watch them fall, fall, fall, until they're a miniscule dot, shattering to pieces on the sidewalk. Behind you, your phone buzzes repeatedly. Probably Rose or Jade or Bro. But they won't have to worry anymore. You balance on two feet, teeter on one, and then you're weightless, plummeting head-first towards the ground.  
  


_EB: what the fuck?_

_EB: i mean,_

_EB: oh my god._

_EB: dave, you don't know how great this is._

_EB: you don't even know._

_EB: i really like you,  
EB: like,  
EB: really, REALLY like you.  
EB: ...dave?  
EB: you there?  
EB: dave?  
_


End file.
